1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a locking device for securely locking the connector to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,336 discloses an electrical connector 2 comprises a pair of locking devices 50 for securing the connector to a printed circuit board. The pair of locking devices are assembled to two opposite lateral ends of an insulating housing 20 with two lateral edges of the upper and the bottom plates 54, 52 engaging with slots 36 and 38 of the housing. However, this securing relationship is not so reliable that the locking devices 50 may shift from their intended position whereby fastening members 120 cannot have a proper threaded engagement with threaded members 58 when the fastening members 120 are extended through holes 86 of a shield member 70 to threadedly engage with the threaded members 58.
Hence, an improved electrical connector having a locking device is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a locking device which integrally forms an internal threaded portion therein and can be securely positioned to a housing of the connector so that a member having an external thread can readily engage with the internal threaded portion of the locking device.
To fulfill the above-mentioned object, an electrical connector of the present invention comprises an insulating housing having first, second slots and a recess between the first and second slots. A plurality of terminals are received within the housing. At least a locking device is assembled to the housing, each locking device comprising first and second locking arms connected to each other, said first and second locking arms being respectively received within the first and the second receiving slots, the locking device further having a nut fixed with the first locking arm and being fitted within the recess. A shield encloses the housing defining a through hole aligned with the holes of the housing. A grounding device is assembled to and engaged with the locking device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.